


heirloom

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Drabble, F/F, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Margot worries about kinship.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> **gen prompt bingo:** heirs  
>  **femslashficlets tarot table:** The Star  
>  **fffc's 100th special:** baby  
> also for the fffc **drabble madness**.
> 
> enjoy!

When Alana gives birth, Margot nearly breaks down.

Life is precious. Her child's life, even more so. That can't stop it from tasting rotten in her mouth, though, thinking about how she is not the child's mother, biologically speaking. _I'm his aunt_ , she thinks as she takes Morgan in her arms

"Fuck biology," Alana tells her, kissing her. "Biology is ridiculous. You're his mother, Margot, just like I am."

Margot looks at the baby in his crib, the way he sleeps soundly. Morgan's life is precious.

Even without biology, she will take care of him. He's her son, after all.


End file.
